Crossroads
by Dracomask
Summary: Kennst du die Geschichte von dem unentdeckten Geheimgang, der als Notausgang von den Gründern eingerichtet worden ist?“ fragte Draco irgendwann in die Stille hinein. "Das ist doch nur ein Schauermärchen. Hast du etwa Angst?“ "Sicherlich nicht!“


Geheimgänge

_A.d.A.: Ich muss an dieser Stelle folgendes sagen: Die Lemonszene am Ende ist nur zu Bruchteilen meiner eigenen Fantasie entsprungen. Da ich kein Mensch bin der erntet was andere sähen, gehört das Lob hierfür Joy01. Aus ihrer Story „Man of dreams" habe ich mir zwei Szenen herausgegriffen, kombiniert, ein wenig verändert und voila: Harry und Draco haben Sex. _

_Ich bin immer noch lausig darin Lemonszenen selbst zu schreiben, gelobe aber zu üben. Der Rest der Geschichte stammt original aus meiner Fantasie und Feder… äh-… Verzeihung Tastatur. Danke an dieser Stelle noch mal an Joy01 für die freundliche Erlaubnis ihr Machwerk zu nutzen. Den Link zur Originalstory findet ihr hier: animexx./fanfiction/autor/93335/83635/_

_Einfach klicken und genießen. Ich kann ihre Storys nur empfehlen._

_A.d.A. 2 Normalerweise benutze ich /…/ für Gedanken. Da es an einer Stlle jedoch sonst schwierig auseinander zu halten ist hier zur Erklärung: _

_/…/ Harrys Gedanken. _

_… Dracos Gedanken_

_Nach diesem Abschnitt wird es wieder normal_

„**Crossroads"**

Die Sage existierte auf Hogwarts schon lange.

Angeblich hatten die Gründer der Schule damals einen Gang eingeplant, der als Fluchtweg genutzt werden sollte, für den Fall, dass Hogwarts einmal belagert werden würde – aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Über die Jahre war er allerdings in Vergessenheit geraten und existierte mittlerweile auch nicht mehr in den Karten.

Gerüchteweise kam er ab und an noch in den Erzählungen der Schüler vor, war dann allerdings hauptsächlich ein Ort an dem sich Schauermärchen und gräuliche Verbrechen abgespielt haben sollen.

Alles was die augenblickliche Generation in Hogwarts sicher wusste, war, dass Professor Binns mal nebenbei erwähnt hatte, dass man während der Koboldaufstände im 18. Jahrhundert nach diesem Gang gesucht hatte, um die Schüler evakuieren zu können, sollte es nötig werden. Und ebenso war es Tatsache, dass dieser Gang wohl niemals gefunden worden war.

Doch wie bekannt ist, war ja Harry Potter immer schon jemand gewesen, der zumeist unfreiwillig in derlei Verwicklungen, Labyrinthe, Geheimgänge und Geheimniskrämereien hineingeriet.

Und so kam es, dass besagter Siebtklässler von Hogwarts in einen Gang geraten war, den bisher nicht einmal die berüchtigten Rumtreiber ausfindig gemacht hatten.

Flashback:

Harry war müde. Gerade war eine sehr anstrengende Nachsitzeinheit unter Professor Snape zu Ende gegangen. Kesselschrubber würde wahrscheinlich demnächst dann sein Beruf werden, denn es gab wohl nichts, das er besser konnte, immerhin hatte er jetzt mittlerweile fast sieben Jahre Erfahrungen sammeln können.

Eigentlich gab es nichts was er sich jetzt sehnlicher herbeisehnte, als sein weiches warmes Bett und einen geruhsamen und vor allen Dingen laaaangen Schlaf, ohne Kessel und Schrubbschwämme, aber wie es denn so war in seinem Leben, kam es erstens anders und zweitens als man denkt.

Flotten Schrittes bog er um eine Biegung in den Kerkergängen und sah sein Ziel, einen Wandteppich, hinter welchem sich eine geheime Treppe befand, die ihn ohne weitere Umwege direkt in den vierten Stock führen würde, schon vor sich, als eine vertraute und gerade am wenigsten erwünschte Stimme ihn ausbremste.

„Potter! Was machst du um diese Zeit noch auf den Gängen? Die Sperrstunde ist längst durch."

„Ich war bei deinem werten Herrn Hauslehrer, Malfoy. Nerv mich jetzt nicht, ich will ins Bett!" antwortete Harry genervt auf die schadenfrohe Frage, hinter der die Absicht ihm Hauspunkte ab zu ziehen klar zu erkennen war. Zu dumm auch, dass Malfoy seit er Vertrauensschüler geworden war die Macht dazu hatte, und zusätzlich auch noch eine Stunde länger als er selbst draußen rumlaufen durfte und sich somit nicht einmal selbst strafbar machte.

Harry seufzte tief auf Malfoys folgende Antwort. „Das kostet Gryffindor dann wohl 10 Hauspunkte. 5 weil du so spät noch unterwegs bist und 5 weil du es gewagt hast so mit mir zu reden wie du es gerade getan hast." Als hätte er das nicht schon voraussagen können. Tst… Malfoy war schrecklich durchschaubar.

„Ja Ja… ich kenne den Text. Kannst du mich jetzt in Ruhe lassen? Du nervst Schlange!" Gedanklich zog er sich bereits selbst weitere 5 Punkte ab, weil er einen Vertrauensschüler beleidigt hatte.

„Weitere 5 Punkte von Gryffindor, wegen Beleidigungen gegen einen Vertrauensschüler!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Leg mal ne andere Platte auf Blondie. Seit sieben Jahren hör ich nichts weiter als solche Sachen von dir. Kannst du dich nicht vernünftig wehren?"

Normalerweise wäre Harry einem Konflikt mit Malfoy aus dem Weg gegangen. Immerhin konnte er dabei nur den kürzeren ziehen, da der Slytherin was die Hauspunkte anging nun wirklich eindeutig am längeren Hebel saß. Aber heute war keine Hermine dabei die ihn ausbremsen konnte und nachdem er Snape drei geschlagene Stunden wortlos und ohne Widerrede über sich hatte ergehen lassen, brauchte er einfach ein Ventil um Dampf ab zu lassen.

Der Blonde sog scharf die Luft ein. Widerworte war er nicht gewohnt, da die meisten Schüler sich so sehr um ihre Hauspunkte sorgten, dass sie sich von ihm alles gefallen ließen.

Fast ein bisschen zu hektisch griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry.

„Doch Potter! Ich kann mich auch anders wehren. Und wenn du nicht gleich die Schnauze hältst und dich aus dem Slytherinterritorium verpisst, dann hext ich dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in die nächste Woche."

„Ach? Das will ich mit geschlossenen Augen sehen, dann könnte ich dir evtl. glauben, dass du dazu auch nur ansatzweise in der Lage bist." auch Harry zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Lass die Augen mal besser offen, denn sonst verpasst du meinen grandiosen Akt der Überlegenheit!"

Wie Raubkatzen standen sie sich gegenüber und fixierten den Gegner. Niemand wollte zunächst so Recht den Anfang machen, bis sie sich beide gleichzeitig dazu entschlossen.

_Stupor_ und_ Expelliamus _krachten aufeinander.

Funken stoben umher.

Beide Kontrahenten wurden geblendet und konnten einen kleinen Augenblick lang nichts weiter wahrnehmen, als den Rückstoß, den das Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Zauber ausgelöst hatte.

Malfoy flog rückwärts gegen eine Wand, während Harry zu Boden geworfen wurde.

Der Gryffindor rappelte sich schnell wieder auf und wappnete sich um einen nächsten Angriff des Blonden abfangen zu können, doch es passierte nichts.

Die Stelle an der vorher noch die Wand gewesen war, hatte sich geöffnet und Malfoy lag nun im Eingang zu einem Gang auf dem Boden. Harry ging verwundert näher. Malfoy machte nicht den Anschein, als würde er von alleine wieder auf die Beine kommen, deshalb beschloss der Gryffindor kurzerhand ihn auf den eigentlichen Kerkergang hinaus zu ziehen, den geöffneten Geheimgang irgendwie zu verdecken und ins Bett zu gehen. Malfoy konnte sich auch auf dem Gang ausschlafen und er selbst war einfach zu müde um sich jetzt noch der Erkundung eines Geheimganges zu widmen. Darum konnte er sich morgen mit Hermine und Ron zusammen kümmern, die beiden würde das sicherlich auch interessieren.

Aber wieder einmal machte ihm das hundsgemeine Schicksal einen dicken schwarzen Strich durch die Rechnung, denn kaum hatte er den Gang ganz betreten und Malfoy an den Füßen gepackt um ihn heraus zu ziehen, da war plötzlich die Wand wieder da.

Harry fluchte unschön. Wie immer auch dieser Mechanismus funktionieren mochte, der den Gang öffnete und schloss, er wurde zu den blödesten Zeiten ausgelöst. Was nun zur Folge hatte, dass er mit einem bewusstlosen Draco Malfoy allein in einem dunklen Gang hockte von dem er keinen Plan hatte wohin er ihn führen würde. Das war ja so verdammt unfair. Er hatte doch nur so schnell wie möglich in sein Bett gewollt.

Flashback Ende

Das erste was Draco wahrnahm als er zu sich kam, war, dass er auf dem harten Boden sehr unbequem lag und dass ihm kalt war, erst danach merkte er, dass er nicht allein im Raum war. Über seinem Kopf tapsten Schritte hin und her und machten ihn ganz nervös.

Zusätzlich zu den Kopfschmerzen, die er eh schon hatte kamen Schmerzen in seiner rechten Seite. Ächzend kam er ins Sitzen, mit einer Hand hielt er sich den Kopf.

Die Schritte die er wahrgenommen hatte stoppten. Er drehte den Kopf in diese Richtung und stöhnte genervt, als er Potter erkannte.

„Na Dornröschen, ausgeschlafen?" fragte der Andere frech und leuchtete ihm mit dem Licht aus seinem Zauberstab direkt in die Augen.

„Ach halt doch die Schnauze Potter! Was machst du hier? Und wo sind wir überhaupt?" wollte Draco wissen und sah sich um, da es aber zu dunkel für das bloße Auge war, griff er ebenfalls nach seinem Zauberstab. „_Lumos!_"

„Wenn ich das wüsste, dann ginge es mir besser. Du bist hier drin gelandet, nachdem wir uns eben angegriffen haben, als ich dich rausziehen wollte ging hinter dir die Wand zu. Fazit: Du bist Schuld!"

Draco stöhnte noch einmal, diesmal, weil sein Hirn in seinem Kopf Bungeejumping zu machen schien, als er aufstand. Trotzdem war er um eine Antwort nicht verlegen. „Ich soll Schuld sein? Wer von uns ist denn mitten in der Nacht noch auf den Gängen rum gerannt? Wärst du so spät nicht draußen gewesen, dann wären wir uns nicht begegnet und hätten uns nicht duelliert und wären hier auch nicht gelandet… wie auch immer: Du bist Schuld!"

„Spinnst du? Ich lass mir von dir doch nicht die Schuld dafür in die Schuhe schieben, dass du als Vertrauensschüler ständig meinst Sittenpolizei spielen zu müssen!"

„Und ich lass mich von dir nicht schuldig sprechen dafür, dass du zu feige bist Professor Snape um einen Flurpass nach der Sperrstunde zu bitten."

„Glaubst du wirklich den hätte ich bekommen, selbst wenn ich darum gebeten hätte?"

„Nein, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass du Schuld an dieser Misere bist."

Harry seufzte tief. Alles das traf ja hier jetzt wunderbar aufeinander.

Fortuna schien ihn zu hassen. Strafarbeit. Bei Snape. Nach der Sperrstunde zurück. Malfoy treffen. Hauspunkte verlieren. Duellieren. Und… ja… und… was und? Wo waren sie hier zum Teufel noch mal?

Ohne Malfoy weiter zu beachten schaute Harry sich noch einmal um. Der Gang begann hinter Malfoy an der Stelle wo jetzt die Wand den Eingang ersetzte und war so breit, dass gerade zwei Leute nebeneinander stehen konnten. Ansonsten war es ein leerer, kahler Gang, der nach unten abfallend weiterlief.

„Wie es aussieht müssen wir zusammen arbeiten um hier wieder raus zu kommen und dazu müssen wir auch weiter gehen. Der Gang fällt ab, wahrscheinlich kommen wir unten in Hogsmeade irgendwo wieder raus." schlug er dann vor.

Draco sah sich nun ebenfalls um. Seine rechte Hand stütze seine Seite und er atmete tief durch. Kurz überlegte er ob er sich bei diesem blöden Sturz irgendwie verletzt hatte, schob diesen Gedanken aber schnell beiseite. Er trug an der rechten Seite seinen Zauberstab und war wahrscheinlich einfach nur drauf gefallen. Murrend nickte er zu Potters Worten, wenn er wegen diesem Schwachsinn hier morgen einen blauen Fleck haben würde, dann Gnade ihm wer weiß wer, aber Draco würde es nicht sein.

Allerdings sah der Blonde sehr wohl die Notwendigkeit der Zusammenarbeit, denn es würde sie wohl kaum in ihre Schlafsäle zurück bringen, wenn sie sich streiten würden, zudem konnte es wohl auch nicht weit sein, bis runter nach Hogsmeade. Von da aus konnten sie dann vors Schloss apparieren und wären wohl am schnellsten wieder im warmen Bett.

Deshalb machte Draco auch den ersten Schritt ins Unbekannte, den Gang hinunter. Harry folgte ihm schweigend.

Der Gang führte einfach nur bergab, veränderte sich ansonsten nicht, die kahlen Wände, nur ausgeleuchtet durch die beiden Zauberstäbe, wirkten fast unheimlich.

Beide Jungs gingen schweigend weiter den Weg entlang. Draco vorweg, Harry ein paar Schritte dahinter. Keiner verlor ein Wort, auch wenn sie beide merken mussten, dass der Weg schon viel zu lange dauerte im Vergleich zu der Strecke nach Hogsmeade, die sie sonst oberirdisch zurück legten. Diese Theorie hatte sich also als nichtig herausgestellt.

„Kennst du die Geschichte von dem unentdeckten Geheimgang, der als Notausgang von den Gründern eingerichtet worden ist?" fragte Draco irgendwann in die Stille hinein. Er konnte dieses Schweigen nicht länger ertragen. Nicht weil er unbedingt mit Harry reden wollte, sondern eher deshalb, weil der Weg ins Ungewisse ihn nervös machte und er sich mit einem Gespräch davon ablenken wollte.

„Das ist doch nur ein Schauermärchen. Hast du etwa Angst?"

„Sicherlich nicht!"

Wieder trat Schweigen ein. Der Gang verlief weiterhin stetig bergab, machte zwar ab und an eine leichte Kurve, aber behielt größtenteils die Richtung bei.

Draco warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Mittlerweile war es nach Mitternacht und sie waren schon seit fast einer Stunde unterwegs. Klar war zumindest, dass sie an Hogsmeade längst vorbei sein mussten. Ein Seufzen entglitt ihm. Seine Seite schmerzte immer noch und seine Laune sank auch immer weiter in den Keller.

Über diesen Gedanken musste er fast lachen. Wie sollte denn seine Laune tiefer in den Keller kommen, als er es ohnehin schon war. Es war ja wohl definitiv lange genug bergab gegangen.

Noch in Gedanken bemerkte er, dass er kalte Füße bekam und wurde sich auch langsam eines Platschens bewusst, das er vorher gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen hatte, so sehr hatten ihn seine Gedanken beschäftigt. Als er runter sah, musste er feststellen, dass er bereits Knöcheltief in kaltem Wasser stand.

„Potter, hier steht Wasser im Gang, ich glaub der Gang ist irgendwo weiter hinten undicht geworden mit der Zeit. Es bringt nichts wenn wir weiter gehen, lass uns zurück und warten bis uns einer rausholt."

„Und woher soll einer wissen wo wir sind? Weiß ja schließlich keiner, dass es den Gang überhaupt gibt!"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich hier raus will."

„Dann sieh zu, dass du weiter läufst. Hinter uns ist kein Ausgang, wir hätten ihn sonst bemerkt."

„Und vor uns steht jede Menge eiskaltes Wasser und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass der Gang weiterhin abfällt, kannst du davon ausgehen, dass es tiefer wird."

„Na und? Dann schwimmen wir eben! Eventuell müssen wir dann am Ende eben tauchen um raus zu kommen, aber du wirst ja wohl den Luftblasenzauber beherrschen."

„Ja schon, aber ich…"

„Geh schon!" Harry gab Malfoy einen Stoß in den Rücken und der seufzte erneut.

Er musste einsehen, dass Harry Recht hatte, denn der Weg zurück war gewiss keine Lösung für ihr Problem.

„Kannst ja vorgehen." sagte er dann und trat einen halben Schritt beiseite um Harry vorbei zu lassen. Der trat an dem Blonden vorbei und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Draco folgte ihm.

Das Wasser war echt verdammt kalt, das merkten Beide Jungs ziemlich schnell und froren dementsprechend. Zudem hatte Draco Recht gehabt und der Wasserspiegel stieg immer weiter an, sodass sie bald schon bis über die Hüften im Nassen standen.

Ihre Schulumhänge sogen das Wasser schnell auf und lasteten schwer auf den Schultern der beiden jungen Männer. Das dunkle Wasser machte zudem einen nicht unbedingt Vertrauen erweckenden Eindruck und wurde immer tiefer.

Draco wurde langsamer und blieb immer weiter hinter Harry zurück.

Der Dunkelhaarige kam allerdings auch nicht mehr weit, denn wenig später landeten die sie in einer Sackgasse.

Als Draco ankam, war Harry bereits dabei die Wände nach möglichen Öffnungen oder Öffnungsmechanismen abzutasten, schien jedoch bis jetzt erfolglos zu sein.

„Scheiße, und jetzt?" wollte Draco wissen. Sein Blick wanderte an den kahlen Wänden entlang und blieb an Harry hängen. Der drehte sich nicht um, sondern suchte unermüdlich weiter, während er antwortete. „Was auch immer das für ein Gang ist, er muss einen Ausgang haben. Sicher gibt's hier irgendeine Möglichkeit die Wand zu öffnen." Während er sprach kramte Harry seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seines Umhanges und richtete ihn auf die Wand. „_Alohomora! _Mist, wäre ja auch zu einfach."

„Versuchs mal mit einem lieben Bitte." grinste Draco, der Harrys Bemühungen zwar beobachtete, aber ihm nicht half. „Vielleicht musst du ja der Wand nur beweisen, dass du ein höfflicher Kerl bist. Wenn das ein Fluchtweg für die Schüler gewesen ist, dann wussten die das sicherlich, und die Angreifer waren bestimmt nicht so höfflich die Wand darum zu bitten sich für sie zu öffnen." erklärte er.

Mehr als ein trockenes: „Haha" hatte Harry dafür nicht übrig. Er versuchte weiterhin eine Möglichkeit zu finden seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

Während er suchte und suchte, und dabei doch nichts fand nahm er nebenbei wahr, dass Malfoy hinter ihm rumwerkelte, beachtete ihn aber nicht weiter, bis er sich fast zu Tode erschreckte, als eben genannter Blondschopf ihn von hinten an der Schulter berührte.

Harry wirbelte erschrocken herum und zuckte gleich noch mal zusammen, als er feststellt, dass Draco anscheinend mit dem Kopf untergetaucht war. Die sonst so hellen Haare wirkten nass viel dunkler als sie es eigentlich waren. Dazu klebten sie dem Slytherin im Gesicht und auf der Kopfhaut, sodass man Haut, kaum von Haar unterscheiden konnte und auch wenn Harry wusste, dass es eigentlich nicht möglich war, hatte er doch zunächst gedacht, dass der Blonde dort mit Glatze vor ihm stehen würde.

„Gott, Malfoy! Was willst du?"

„Hab ich dich erschreckt Potty – Baby? Während du da blöde Verrenkungen an der Wand gemacht hast, hab ich meinen Kopf eingeschaltet und mir überlegt wo ich eine geheime Öffnung einbauen würde, wenn ich einen geheimen Fluchtweg bauen würde."

„Was willst du mir sagen? Komm auf den Punkt!"

„Ich bin getaucht…"

„Das seh ich!"

„… und ich hab am Boden eine kleine Figur gefunden, ein Löwe an dem ein Hebel dran ist. Wenn du mich fragst ist das der Mechanismus den du suchst."

„Auch wenn ich dich nicht leiden kann, Malfoy und du außerdem wie ein begossener Pudel aussiehst, aber die Idee war echt nicht dumm."

„Danke ich weiß, dass ich gut bin, soll ich den Hebel bewegen, oder meinst du das wäre eventuell zu einfach? Nicht, dass das dazu führt, dass uns hier die Bude voll Wasser läuft, hab keinen Bock abzusaufen."

„Mach doch einfach, ist sicher besser als hier rum zu sitzen und gar nichts zu machen."

„Spinnst du? Wir sollten das echt nicht so schnell machen. Wenn du absäufst ist mir das ja egal, aber immerhin steht hier auch mein Leben auf dem Spiel, Potter! … … Potter?"

Harry hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu. Stattdessen holte er tief Luft und tauchte ab.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte den Hebel am Boden gefunden. Die Löwenfigur war eingelassen in ein Wappen, dass er aus dem Gryffindor – Gemeinschaftsraum kannte. Anscheinend das Zeichen von Godric Gryffindor, einem der Gründer.

Kurz ging ihm noch die Frage durch den Kopf, ob Malfoy nicht vielleicht doch recht gehabt hatte und dies der lange verschollen geglaubte Fluchtweg war, den die Gründer eingebaut hatten, und ob es sich nicht vielleicht wirklich um eine Falle handeln könnte.

Aber Harry wäre kein Gryffindor, wenn er nicht den Mut besessen hätte trotzdem an dem kleinen Hebel zu ziehen.

Als er danach auftauchte war alles was er hörte nur ein kurzer Schrei von Malfoy, dann nahm er wahr wie sich über ihnen die Decke aufschob und Unmengen mehr an Wasser einströmten. Gleichzeitig verschloss sich die Wand hinter ihnen und die entstandene kleine Kammer füllte sich rasend schnell mit Wasser.

Hektisch begannen beide Jungs gegen den Wasserdruck zu kämpfen und gerieten ins Schwimmen, um sich über Wasser zu halten.

Harry, der von der Wasserwand mehr als Draco überrascht worden war, verlor schnell den Boden unter den Füßen und wurde unter Wasser gedrückt. Von oben prasselte die einströmende Flut auf ihn ein, und er konnte nicht schnell genug gegen den Druck anpaddeln um wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen.

Mit mangelnder Luft zum Atmen erfasste ihn Panik und seine Bewegungen wurden hektisch. Wie konnte er auch nur so dumm sein diesen verdammten Hebel zu ziehen? Die Falle war doch so offensichtlich gewesen, dass sogar Malfoy sie gleich erkannt hatte. Dies war das letzte was er dachte, bevor er spürte wie ihn eine Hand am Kragen packte.

Dann sah er Malfoy direkt vor sich. An seiner Nase waberte eine Luftblase.

Wenige Sekunden blickten sie sich unter Wasser an. Sekunden, die Harry sehr lang vorkamen. erst als er immer mehr merkte wie ihm die Luft wegblieb, begann er nach oben zu strampeln, aber ein Blick in diese Richtung ließ ihn fast verzweifeln. Die kleine Kammer war bereits bis zum Anschlag mit Wasser gefüllt, und von oben strömte immer mehr nach. Zwar war ein Tunnel nach oben frei, allerdings war dieser Weg mit einem langen Tauchgang verbunden und sie wussten nicht ob sie am Ende das Wasser verlassen konnten.

Dennoch hatte Harry in sekundenschnelle den Entschluss gefasst zu kämpfen. Mit kräftigen Bewegungen bahnte er sich seinen Weg entgegen dem Strom nach oben.

Draco hatte noch gerade genügend Zeit übrig gehabt um einen Luftblasenzauber zu wirken, bevor die einströmende Flut stärker wurde als er, und die Wellen über ihm zusammen schlugen. Unter Wasser konnte er sehen, wie Potter versuchte an die Oberfläche zu gelangen, aber gegen den Druck nicht ankommen konnte.

Im Versuch ihm zu helfen packte er ihn am Kragen, musste aber schnell feststellen, dass der Weg nach oben zu weit für den Dunkelhaarigen werden würde. Kurz schauten sie sich an, dann kam plötzlich wieder Leben in Potter und er begann mit aller Macht darum zu kämpfen dieses Szenario zu überleben und schwamm in den Tunnel, der der einzige Fluchtweg zu sein schien.

Draco folgte ihm.

Insgeheim bewunderte er den anderen für seine Stärke, die er selbst in dieser aussichtslosen Situation bewies. Gleichzeitig wusste er allerdings, dass Harry es nicht schaffen würde, wenn er selbst nichts tat.

Während er sah, dass Harrys Bewegungen immer langsamer und seine Luft immer knapper wurde, fasste er einen Entschluss.

Mit einem Ruck zog er Harry am Arm zu sich ran.

Der wehrte sich. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Er musste weiter. Die Luft würde ihm gleich ausgehen und er musste nach oben. Als er Malfoys Lippen auf seinen fühlte, versuchte er ihn weg zu drücken, wehrte sich mit seiner ganzen verbleibenden Kraft, dann spürte er wie der Blonde in seinen Mund atmete und verstand. Er wollte ihn nicht küssen, er wollte ihm helfen. Fast sofort hielt er still und lies die geschenkte Luft in seine Lungen strömen und er hielt auch weiterhin still, als Draco ihm den schwer gewordenen Umhang von den Schultern zerrte, um sich dann mit neuer Kraft weiter nach oben zu kämpfen. Auch Draco streifte seinen Umhang ab um nicht von dem Gewicht des voll gesogenen Stoffes nach unten gezogen zu werden.

Als es über ihnen heller wurde und sich eine neue Wand öffnete, hatten sie diese Prozedur noch weitere 3 Mal wiederholen müssen. Harry war mittlerweile fix und alle, Draco zog ihn mehr, als dass er sich selbst bewegte.

Dann hatten sie es endlich geschafft. Harrys Kopf durchbrach zuerst die Wasseroberfläche und er schnappte gierig nach Luft.

Draco tauchte neben ihm auf, löste den Zauber und half ihm an Land.

Nebeneinander lagen sie auf dem Rücken am Rand des Loches, durch welches sie aufgetaucht waren und versuchten ihren rasenden Herzschlag und ihren Atem zu beruhigen.

Draco war schließlich der Erste, der etwas sagte. „Das war knapp."

„Ja… und ohne dich wäre ich wahrscheinlich verreckt. Danke…"

Draco schwieg und strich sich die Haare ein wenig über die Ohren, um zu verhindert, dass Harry bemerkte, dass diese rot wurden, wenn er daran dachte wie er ihm geholfen hatte. Allerdings machte er Harry mit seiner Bewegung mehr auf die Tatsache aufmerksam, die er verbergen wollte, als dass er sie unter seinen nassen Haaren verstecken konnte und Harry musste lachen.

„Ich geh davon aus, dass das unter uns bleibt, ja?"

„Das fragst du noch?"

„Hätte ja sein können, dass du gerne in Hogwarts rumposaunen möchtest, dass du mich geküsst hast."

„Versteh das nicht falsch Potter. Ich würde dich niemals küssen!"

„Das weiß ich, Malfoy. Ich würde mich auch niemals von dir küssen lassen, es sei denn es ginge um mein Leben. Wie du sicherlich weißt, gibt es genügend Leute, die das noch haben wollen."

„Stell dich nicht so an. Nur weil der Irre dich zufällig ins Visier genommen hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du dich für ihn aufsparen musst."

„Rede nicht über Dinge, von denen du nichts verstehst."

„Vielleicht möchte ich es gerne verstehen. Kannst es mir ja auf dem weiteren Weg erklären, den wir langsam antreten sollten, wenn wir heute noch ins Bett wollen."

Harry nickte und raffte sich auf.

Er fror erbärmlich und konnte sehen, dass es Draco auch nicht besser zu gehen schien, als dieser sich langsam mit verzogenem Gesicht erhob. Der Blonde hielt sich die rechte Seite, er schien Schmerzen zu haben.

„Ist alles okay mit dir?"

Er bekam ein Nicken zur Antwort, dann sah Draco sich um.

Am Ende des Ganges, in dem sie standen, befand sich ein Loch im Boden aus welchem sie gerade aufgetaucht waren. Der weitere Gang verlief gerade zu und war genauso dunkel und kahl wie der vorherige. Ein Seufzen verließ die Lippen des Blonden, „_Lumos!_" an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes flammte ein Licht auf. Harry griff ebenfalls nach seinem Zauberstab um den Lichtzauber zu wirken und gemeinsam traten sie den weiteren Weg an.

Es ging die ganze Zeit gerade aus, der Gang machte nicht einmal eine Biegung und schnell wurde den Beiden langweilig.

„Also? Jetzt kannst du´s mir erklären." begann Draco ein Gespräch. Harry sah ihn an. „Was?"

„Na du wolltest mir doch erklären was an der Sache mit dem dunklen Lord wirklich dran ist. Ich möchte es doch verstehen, erinnerst du dich?"

„Äh… ja… was willst du wissen?"

„Fang doch einfach am Anfang an." Draco verdrehte die Augen. Blöde Frage.

„Hm… ja… zum Beispiel bin ich nicht in dem Wissen groß geworden, ein Zauberer zu sein, wie du glaubst. Ich hab bei einer Tante, der Schwester meiner Mutter, und deren Mann gelebt. Die wussten zwar, dass meine Mutter eine Hexe war und einen Zauberer geheiratet hat, wollten aber mit allem was Magie betrifft nie etwas zu tun haben. „Unnormal" hat Onkel Vernon es immer genannt. Deshalb haben sie von Kind an versucht mir einzubläuen dass es Magie nicht gibt, und mich für alle magischen Fehler die Kinder machen wenn sie ihre Kräfte nicht unter Kontrolle haben streng bestraft. Ich wusste nie was ich eigentlich getan habe. Zudem habe ich, Sie haben mir tatsächlich erzählt, meine Eltern wären bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen!"

Harry atmete tief durch. Darüber zu sprechen fiel ihm merklich schwer, dennoch musste er vor sich selbst zugeben, dass es gut tat alles einmal wirklich loszuwerden.

Zur Bekämpfung der Langeweile, und um sich von der Kälte, die ihnen in die Knochen kroch, abzulenken sprach Harry weiter. „Sie gaben mir ständig das Gefühl unwichtig zu sein. Meinen Verwandten hab ich den Haushalt gemacht, hab selbst in einem Schrank geschlafen und wenn ich Glück hatte bekam ich zum Geburtstag ein paar alte Socken von meinem Cousin." er sah an sich runter. „Hab seine Sachen aufgetragen. Dass er ca. 50kg mehr wiegt als ich und immer schon größer war, ist ja egal."

Vorsichtig sah er Draco von der Seite an um dessen Reaktion abzuschätzen. Immerhin sollte es sich nicht so anhören, als wolle er Mitleid haben. Auf das Verständnis des Blonden wagte er nicht zu hoffen, immerhin hatte er es mit Malfoy zu tun und der war schließlich von Natur aus Verständnislos.

Als der Blonde jedoch keine weitere Regung zeigte, als ein vage angedeutetes Nicken, fuhr er einfach fort. /Scheiß drauf was Malfoy denkt./

„Und dann kam der Brief. Ich hatte noch nie vorher Post bekommen. Als Onkel Vernon das Siegel von Hogwarts sah, nahm er mir den Brief weg und verbrannte ihn. Danach ging die Flucht vor den Eulen los.

Irgendwie hatte Onkel Vernon es geschafft den ganzen Posteulen zu entkommen. Dumbledore schickte Hagrid mit dem Brief. Er brachte ihn mir in der Nacht zu meinem 11ten Geburtstag. Erst von ihm hab ich die Wahrheit erfahren."

Wieder nickte Draco auf die Worte des Gryffindors nur. Er war sich nicht sicher ob Potter es sah, aber es war ihm auch nicht wichtig. Seine Gedanken beschäftigten ihn. Anscheinend hatte er den Dunkelhaarigen völlig falsch eingeschätzt. Oder ihn einschätzen wollen… müssen… er seufzte leise. Ja, müssen traf es wohl am ehesten.

„Warum hast du meine Hand ausgeschlagen im ersten Schuljahr?" fragte er leise. Bis jetzt hatte er immer gedacht, dass Harry Potter anscheinend zu hochmütig war um sich mit einem Malfoy abzugeben. Immerhin hatte er davon ausgehen müssen, dass er ihn wegen seines Vaters missachtet hatte. Und er hasste es nach seinem Vater beurteilt zu werden.

„Ich habe dich doch das erste Mal bei Madame Malkins gesehen, erinnerst du dich? An diesem Tag war ich das erste Mal in der Zaubererwelt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wovon du sprachst, alles was ich wirklich verstanden habe, war, dass du Hagrid beleidigt hast, der mich abgeholt hat. Ich hab Hagrid als meinen Retter angesehen, tue es noch zum Teil. Er hat mich aus dem Loch rausgeholt was ich bis dahin zu Hause nannte und du hast ihn beleidigt. Was sollte ich da von dir halten?

Dann später im Zug. Der erste Freund den ich gefunden hatte war Ron. Wir haben uns gut verstanden, dann kamst du rein, beleidigst ihn und haust wieder ab. Hast du echt erwartet, dass ich das so hinnehme? Ich zitiere: ‚du wirst schnell sehen, einige Zaubererfamilien sind besser als andere Potter, und du willst dich doch nicht mit der falschen Sorte abgeben, oder?'"

Draco hob den Kopf und sah Harry an. „'Danke, aber ich entscheide selbst wer zur falschen Sorte gehört.' Verstehe."

Harry nickte. „Und danach warst du einfach nur noch ätzend."

Draco senkte den Blick wieder ehe er zu sprechen begann. „Ich habe von Kind an gelernt, dass Reinblütige Zauberer mehr wert sind als andere. Alle Weasleys haben rote Haare, abgetragene Zauberumhänge und mehr Kinder als sie sich leisten können. Was denkst du was ich damals gedacht habe?" er lachte leise über sich selbst. „Mein Vater hat viel wert auf meine Erziehung gelegt. Ich bin sein einziges Kind. Ich war immer zu Hause, hatte Privatunterricht und wurde von einer Nanny betreut, wenn meine Eltern nicht da waren. Du warst damals der erste Kontakt zu einem Gleichaltrigen. Was denkst du wie es mir ging? Ich wollte Eindruck machen. Wollte Kontakt knüpfen… du warst so einsilbig… wie hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass du keine Ahnung hattest wovon ich spreche? Ich hielt mich für cool, als ich die Sprüche wiederholt hab, die ich zu Hause aufgeschnappt hatte, sowohl bei Madame Malkins, als auch im Zug. Als du mein Freundschaftsangebot ausgeschlagen hast, war das für mich gleichsam ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Ich dachte immer Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, der muss wohl mal mitbekommen habe, dass Lucius Malfoy ein Todesser war, deshalb hasst er vorsichtshalber auch schon mal seinen Sohn. Und ich hasse nichts mehr als nach meinem Vater beurteilt zu werden. Auch wenn der sich alle Mühe gegeben hat es zu vertuschen, aber ich bin nicht er in einer Miniaturausgabe, ich habe eine eigene Persönlichkeit."

Harry blieb kurz stehen um Draco richtig ansehen zu können. Da dieser das jedoch nicht bemerkte und weiterlief, musste er danach einen Schritt schneller gehen um den Blonden wieder einzuholen. So war das also.

Verwirrt sagte er: „Dann haben wir die ganzen Jahre immer wegen so dummen Verständnisfehlern diesen Dauerstreit gehabt?"

„Scheint so." murmelte Draco als Antwort. Schon wieder bekam er heiße Ohren. Oh wie er es hasste. Um von der Tatsache abzulenken und langsam zu einem angenehmeren Thema zu kommen, als ihrer beider unangenehmer Vergangenheit fragte er: „Und? Was hast du am Wochenende so vor?"

„Äh…" machte Harry nicht eben intelligent, besann sich dann aber und erkannte die Absicht hinter den Worten des Blonden. Das Angebot annehmend antwortete er.

Er hatte Malfoy also falsch verstanden, bzw. sich gar nicht die Mühe gemacht ihn richtig verstehen zu versuchen… die ganze lange Zeit. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie sich gegenseitig viel ersparen können, hätten sie das gewusst.

Das weitere Gespräch verlief neutraler. Übliche Themen behielten die Oberhand. Typische Fragen um sich näher kennen zu lernen. Was machst du so in deiner Freizeit? Welche Qudditchmannschaft wird wohl die Meisterschaft gewinnen? Was hast du nach der Schule vor?

Dabei mussten die beiden Jungen feststellen, dass sie sich ähnlicher waren als sie bisher gedacht hatten. Viele gemeinsame Interessen, angefangen beim Qudditch und der favorisierten Mannschaft, über die Gewohnheit früh aufzustehen, bis hin zum Klamottengeschmack – auch wenn Harry hier weniger bewandert war als Draco, da er erst seit kurzem damit begonnen hatte sich gegen die abgetragenen Klamotten von Dudley zu wehren – mussten sie beide feststellen, dass sowohl Draco, als auch Harry einfach nur normale Teenager mit normalen Bedürfnissen waren.

Sie mussten beide herzhaft lachen, als Draco bemerkte wie sehr ihm Pansys offensichtliche Flirtversuche auf den Senkel gingen und er sie als hoffnungslosen Fall bezeichnete. Und sie mussten gemeinsam über eine Bemerkung von Harry grinsen, welche Hermines und Rons Unfähigkeit zueinander zu finden ansprach.

Nur über ihre eigenen Neigungen in Liebesdingen schwiegen sie beharrlich, wie durch ein stilles Abkommen.

Erst als sie bei der Hauspokalgewinnchance angelangt waren, kam eine rege Diskussion auf, die den Rest des Weges über anhielt, bis sie wieder in einer Sackgasse landeten.

Erschreckend ähnlich der letzten bot auch diese Kammer gerade so Platz für sie Beide, beinhaltete aber zwei wesentliche Unterschiede. Zum einen, schloss sich die Wand direkt hinter ihnen, kaum dass sie sie betreten hatten und klemmte dabei Harrys Hemd ein und zum anderen fehlte das Wasser. Über ihnen schob sich die Decke auf und Harry riss den eingeklemmten Zipfel seines Hemdes ab, um aus der Falle in die er geraten war frei zu kommen.

Wo letztes Mal noch Harry den Elan besessen hatte die Wände nach Öffnungsmechanismen abzutasten, fing diesmal Draco damit an und hatte auch schnell eine Auffälligkeit gefunden.

Unten rechts in der Ecke befand dich das in die Wand geritzte Symbol einer Schlange.

„Das Schlangensymbol…" überlegte er laut, „…anscheinend wirklich der verschollene Fluchtweg. Vorhin der Löwe, Gryffindor, jetzt die Schlange… Slytherin, dass ist mein Gebiet." mit den Fingern tastete er die Schlange ab und versuchte festzustellen in welcher Weise man sie berühren musste um den Mechanismus auszulösen, der ihnen ein Weiterkommen ermöglichte.

Nichts geschah. Auch nicht als der Blonde mit seinem Zauberstab versuchte das Symbol dazu zu bewegen den Weg nach oben zu öffnen.

Draco fluchte noch einmal laut, bevor er aufgab und sich neben Harry auf den Boden sinken ließ um zu verschnaufen. Seine Seite schmerzte noch immer und unbewusst fuhr er mit der Hand über die Stelle.

Harry neben ihm zitterte. Zwar wehte hier unten kein Lüftchen, dennoch war das Wasser verdammt kalt gewesen und tief unter der Erde gab es auch kein Kaminfeuer, an dem sie sich hätten aufwärmen können.

„Wir sollten unsere Sachen trocknen." stellte Draco fest.

„Ach? Und wie willst du das machen? Ich zumindest kenn mich mit Haushaltszaubern ungefähr genauso gut aus, wie Crabbe und Goyle mit Balletttanz."

Draco gluckste und Harry sah in verwirrt an. „Du kannst ja auch anders lachen als hinterhältig."

Wieder bekam Draco rote Ohren, versuchte aber diesmal nicht sie zu verstecken.

„Klingt gut." fügte Harry an.

Draco lachte wieder. Diesmal richtig.

Kurz stutze Harry, doch dann musste er einfach mitlachen. Draco hatte ein sehr ansteckendes Lachen und dazu kam die Absurdität der Situation.

Sie saßen hier, gefangen in einem kleinen Raum, der gerade so Platz für sie beide bot nebeneinander auf dem Boden, es war kein Ausweg zu sehen, sie waren beide klitschnass und froren erbärmlich… was sollte man da anderes tun, als über diese Unmöglichkeit zu lachen?

Sie lachten eine ganze Zeit lang gemeinsam, bis sie sich ansahen und gleichzeitig aufhörten und schluckten.

So absurd lustig diese Situation auch war, so gefährlich war sie auch. Sie saßen hier fest und hatten keine Ahnung wie sie wieder zurück ins Schloss kommen sollten…

Allerdings waren sie sich in der Zeit, die sie hier unten bereits miteinander verbracht hatten, näher gekommen als all die Jahre zuvor, es war erstaunlich, wie einfach sie Verständnis für den jeweils anderen hatten entwickeln konnten und bis auf einige Sprüche, die einfach zur Gewohnheit geworden waren, hatten sie Waffenstillstand gehalten. Sie waren so verschieden und doch so ähnlich, so nah und doch so fern. Schwarz und Weiß, Licht und Schatten, Sonne und Mond. Hier unten war es eine Sache, dass sie sich verstanden, aber konnten sie in der Welt oberhalb jemals Freunde werden? Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter, verfeindet bis aufs Blut, im ständigen Krieg zwischen ihren Häusern… wollten sie dorthin zurück? So war es doch gut. So gefiel es ihnen doch… sie verstanden sich, sie hatten gemeinsam Spaß, warum konnte es nicht so bleiben?

„Harry blickte sich nach Draco um und bemerkte, dass auch dieser ihn ansah…" dann reagierten beide gleichzeitig, schienen das Selbe zu denken. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich näher, sie hielten den Blick des jeweils anderen mit dem eigenen gefangen, nur Zentimeter trennten ihre Lippen noch voneinander und dann…

…

„Parsel…" Dracos Stimme klang heiser, er hob den Blick.

Verwirrt sah Harry ihn an. „Hä?"

„Parsel… die Schlange. Ist doch logisch. Das hier ist der Fluchtweg der Gründer und nur der Gründer. Denkst du er wäre so gut versteckt gewesen, wenn er alle hätte retten sollen? Salazar Slytherin sprach Parsel."

Harry, der immer noch mit den Gedanken wo anders war, hatte nicht richtig mitbekommen, was Draco eigentlich von ihm wollte. „Hä?" wiederholte er deshalb.

Draco stand auf. Der Moment war verflogen und er verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr daran, während Harry noch voll in der Situation steckte und auch noch einen Augenblick brauchte um wieder daraus aufzutauchen.

„Du musst der Schlange sagen was wir wollen… und zwar auf Parsel."

Der Gedanke war über ihn gekommen, wie ein Blitzschlag. Peng! war er da gewesen und musste unbedingt raus. Dass Harry das sicher an dieser Stelle für zweitrangig gehalten hatte, kam ihm nicht in den Sinn.

Eben genannter Gryffindor rappelte sich jetzt auch vom Boden hoch und schaute sich kurz verwirrt um, bis sein Gehirn realisierte, was Draco ihm gerade gesagt hatte, dann ging er vor dem Schlangensymbol in die Hocke, sah es kurz prüfend an, bevor er ihm zuzischelte: „_Bring uns nach oben._"

Ein Ruck ging durch den Fußboden und Draco verlor benahe das Gleichgewicht, während Harry nach hinten auf den Po plumpste.

Langsam bewegte sich der Boden nach oben, wie ein Fahrstuhl. Draco, der sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte, grinste über das Ganze Gesicht. „Oh ich bin so verdammt gut!"

„Ähm…" machte Harry nicht eben intelligent. „Ja… bedingt…"

/_Das war jetzt fast ein bisschen zu einfach, oder? Naja, wenn man bedenkt, dass Slytherin wohl nicht sonderlich großen Wert drauf gelegt hat ob die anderen auch überleben… nicht jeder kann Parsel…/_

„…was wäre nur passiert wenn ich kein Parsel könnte? Wären wir dann da unten elendig verreckt? Ich meine immerhin hätte uns sicherlich niemand gefunden."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „War halt nicht geplant, dass unwissende Schüler alleine in den Gang geraten… kann ich mir aber auch nicht erklären. Ist irgendwie ein sinnloser Fluchtweg, wenn keiner durchkommt, nicht mal die die flüchten wollen."

„Sicher ist auf jeden Fall, dass es so weiter geht wie bisher." stellte Harry dann fest, als die bewegliche Bodenplatte oben einrastete und die beiden Jungs wieder vor einem langen und dunklen Gang standen, nur erhellt durch das Licht ihrer noch immer brennenden Zauberstäbe.

„Sicher ist es nicht, aber wahrscheinlich kommen wir am Ende wohl wieder in einen Raum aus dem es augenscheinlich kein Entkommen gibt und müssen den Ausweg suchen. Wir hatten bisher den Gryffindorlöwen und die Slytherinschlange, in meinen Augen ist es logisch, dass uns noch zwei Kammern bevorstehen, nämlich Rawenclaw und Hufflepuff, also ein Rabensymbol und ein Dachs."

Harry nickte. „Na dann los."

Wieder wanderten sie nebeneinander her, wieder schwiegen sie sich an. Diesmal hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken hinterher, auch wenn die sich sicherlich gar nicht mal so unähnlich waren.

/_Wir hätten uns beinahe geküsst…_/

Das ist Potter, verdammt!!

/Er ist Malfoy, was hab ich mir dabei gedacht?/

Ich wollte damals schon mit ihm befreundet sein… vielleicht ist es doch noch möglich… vielleicht ist dann der ewige Streit vorbei… aber was denken die Anderen dann von mir?

/Dabei ist es doch eigentlich kein Problem? Wir verstehen uns doch gut. Warum also sollten wir nicht befreundet sein? Wir könnten gemeinsam Qudditch spielen… und was ist mit Ron? Er wird nicht begeistert sein. ... oder zusammen lernen… er ist gut in Zaubertränke und ich könnte ihm dafür in VgddK helfen… Wäre Hermine dann sauer? … nein Ron und Hermine sind meine Freunde… sie haben es verstanden, als ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass ich schwul bin und sie werden es auch verstehen, wenn ich mich mit Malfoy verstehe. … vielleicht mehr.. immerhin… wir hätten uns fast geküsst…/

Das Geräusch ihrer nassen Schuhe, die beim Laufen quietschten, zerschnitt die Stille bei jedem ihrer Schritte und störte Draco schon nach kurzer Zeit gewaltig.

Harry seufzte tief. Als der Gryffindor, der er nun mal war konnte er das Schweigen nicht länger ertragen und beschloss die Sache einfach direkt anzusprechen.

„Malfoy, ich denke wir sollten reden."

„Ich wüsste nicht worüber."

„Ich glaub das weißt du ganz genau. Wir hätten uns beinahe geküsst."

„Das war kein Küssen, ich hab dir Luft gegeben, damit du überlebst. Vielleicht hätte ich es besser gelassen, wenn ich gewusst hätte was du da jetzt für´n Drama draus machst."

„Das meinte ich nicht und das weißt du."

„Wovon solltest du denn sonst reden?"

Dracos Blick ging stur geradeaus, gerichtet auf den Weg der vor ihm lag. Daraus schloss Harry, dass der Blonde sehr wohl wusste worum es ging, sich aber ganz slytherinlike um ein Gespräch herumzudrücken versuchte. Da hatte er die Rechnung aber ohne den Wirt gemacht.

„Hör auf dich zu drücken, bist du etwa feige?"

„Nenn mich nicht feige!"

Ha! Malfoy war ja so berechenbar. Der Kopf des Blonden war zu Harry herumgeschnellt und sein Blick schien zwischen beleidigt und empört zu schwanken, aber immerhin sah er ihn an.

„Du bist aber feige, wenn du nicht mal den Schneid hast zuzugeben, dass du mich küssen wolltest."

„Okay… vielleicht wollte ich dich küssen, aber ich habe es nicht getan."

„Ja, und ich frag mich warum."

„Weil du Potter bist."

„Und du bist Malfoy, na und?"

„Soll das heißen, dass du mich küssen wolltest?"

„Zumindest hatte ich das nicht geplant, aber wenn's so gewesen wäre, dann wäre es halt so gewesen."

„Iwäh…" war alles was Draco noch raus brachte, bevor er sich wieder wegdrehte und seinen Schritt beschleunigte.

Harry grinste. /_Feige Schlange. Na warte. Wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander._/

Nur wenig später kamen die Beiden dann tatsächlich in die dritte Kammer und hinter ihnen ging sofort die Tür zu, diesmal war der Raum nach oben offen. Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Also langsam wird's langweilig."

„Suchen wir nach einem Symbol von Rawenclaw, oder Hufflepuff."

Diesmal suchten sie gemeinsam und fanden auch schnell die kleine Figur eines Raben, der allerdings außerhalb ihrer Reichweite im oberen Teil des Raumes an der Wand saß.

„Also das ist jetzt echt zu einfach." bemerkte Harry, bevor er seinen Zauberstab auf Draco richtete: „_Levicorpus._"

„Wah!" schrie der Blonde erschrocken auf, als er sich plötzlich kopfüber in der Luft baumelnd wieder fand. „Was soll das Potter?"

„Na irgendwie müssen wir doch an die Figur ran, um weiter zu kommen." grinste Harry. Offensichtlich hatte er diebischen Spaß an der momentanen Situation. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes schwebte Draco nach oben und konnte die Figur mit der Hand ohne weitere Probleme erreichen.

„Potter ich versteh dich einfach nicht. Bist du jetzt beleidigt, weil ich nicht mit dir rummachen wollte oder was? Bist du ne Schwuchtel oder was?" fragte Draco. Er hatte glanzvoll zu seiner alten Form zurückgefunden, musste Harry bemerken. Anscheinend hatte er Angst vor den Konsequenzen.

„Vielleicht." antwortete Harry knapp. „Würdest du dir jetzt bitte mal die Figur angucken. Ich will weiter."

Draco grummelte und wandte sich, offensichtlich überrumpelt von der dreisten Art, die Harry plötzlich an den Tag legte, seiner Aufgabe zu.

Die Figur des Raben war gerade eben so groß, dass Draco sie bequem mit der Faust umfassen konnte. Vorsichtig tat er das auch und stellte fest, dass sie sich bewegen ließ. „Man kann den Raben umklappen." informierte er Harry.

„Dann tu das bitte, ich will weiter."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Was sollte schon passieren? Schlimmer als es eh schon war, konnte es wohl kaum noch werden. Zusätzlich merkte er, wie ihm langsam das Blut in den Kopf schoss, wenn er hier wieder runter wollte, dann sollte er wohl tun, was der Gryffindor von ihm wollte. Mit einem kurzen Ruck, bog er den kleinen Raben um und ließ sich dann von Harry wieder auf dem Boden absetzen.

„So und jetzt?"

Sie sahen sich um und konnten zunächst keinen Unterschied feststellen.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es zu einfach ist." bemerkte Harry.

„Warte doch erst mal ab." Draco deutete auf die Wand. „Siehst du?"

An der Wand hinter Harry waren fußgroße Vorsprünge aufgetaucht, welche sich in regelmäßigen Abständen die Wand hinauf zogen und so kleine Stufen bildeten, vergleichbar mit Griffen und Tritten an einer Kletterwand.

„Ich würd sagen, wir müssen klettern!"

„Ach nee, nach dir."

„Du willst mir doch nur von hinten auf den Arsch gucken."

„Quatsch nicht, Malfoy, sondern kletter! Ich hab keinen Bock drauf, dass die Stufen sich in Luft auflösen, nur weil du noch lange diskutieren musst."

Verstimmt gehorchte der Blonde. Während er hurtig die Wand raufkletterte machte er sich Gedanken über den Verlauf dieses unfreiwilligen Abenteuers. Er war in der heutigen Nacht bereits dreimal von Potter mühelos ausgekontert worden, langsam war das nicht mehr normal. Dass sich zusätzlich herausgestellt hatte, dass besagter Gryffindor anscheinend schwul war, machte seine Motivation nicht unbedingt besser. Außerdem war er müde, morgen stand ihm ein langer Schultag bevor und Potter glotze ihm auf den Arsch. Dann noch diese verfickten Schmerzen in seiner Seite. Langsam glaubte er nicht mehr an die ‚blauer Fleck Theorie'. Kurz hielt er in der Bewegung inne um tief durch zu atmen.

Er konnte nicht loslassen um seine Seite abzutasten, auch wenn er das an dieser Stelle gerne getan hätte, aber sie waren schon zu hoch, als dass es ungefährlich gewesen wäre jetzt abzustürzen. Ein Blick nach oben sagte ihm aber, dass sie obwohl sie so weit gekommen waren noch einen weiten Weg vor sich hatten. Es war kein Ende zu sehen, sondern nur ein langer schwarzer Tunnel, ebenso wie der Slytherin den Boden unter ihnen schon nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Draco hatte den Zauberstab zwischen seine Zähne geklemmt um wenigstens ein wenig Licht zu haben, sein Mund wurde langsam trocken und vorsichtig entfernte er trotz besseren Wissens eine Hand von einem der Haltegriffe, um den Zauberstab aus dem Mund zu entfernen und in die Hosentasche zu stecken. Als er bemerkte, dass er ein wenig auf dem Vorsprung schwankte auf dem er stand, hielt er sich schnell wieder fest.

„Was ist? Kannst du schon nicht mehr, oder was?" kam es ein wenig genervt von unten.

Harry hatte keine Lust länger als nötig an dieser Wand zu hängen.

Draco schwieg und kletterte weiter.

Noch kurz schwiegen sie sich an, während der Weg unaufhörlich weiter nach oben führte, dann sah Draco ein Licht.

„Ich seh das Ende."

„Schön, dann kletter weiter. Pause machen kannst du oben."

„Was bist du denn so zickig?"

„Malfoy, bitte, kletter weiter…"

Okay, jetzt klang die Stimme des Gryffindor doch ein wenig panisch. Irritiert drehte Draco sich so weit herum, dass er runter sehen konnte…

… und wurde fast vom Schlag getroffen.

Harrys Gesicht wirkte genauso panisch wie seine Stimme klang. Gut einen Meter unter Harry, waren bereits keine Stufen mehr zu sehen und die, die noch da waren begannen sich vor den Augen des Blonden langsam aber sicher von unten nach oben in Luft aufzulösen.

„Scheiße Malfoy beeil dich! Die Stufen verschwinden."

Ein Grund mehr für Draco Gas zu geben.

Schnell kletterten sie hintereinander die restlichen Stufen nach oben. Draco hievte sich oben über den Rand, legte sich auf den Bauch und reichte Harry gerade noch rechtzeitig die Hand, bevor die letzte Stufe unter dessen Füßen verschwand.

Von dem plötzlichen Zusatzgewicht nach unten gezogen, rutschte er ein paar Zentimeter, bevor es ihm gelang durch das Zupacken mit der anderen Hand, Harrys Fall zu bremsen.

„Malfoy… zieh mich hoch."

„Was glaubst du was ich versuche Potter?" zischte der Blonde zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sein Gesicht war rot vor Anstrengung und dummerweise kam er nicht an seinen Zauberstab heran. Trotzdem hatte er genügend Atem um anzufügen: „… du bist einfach zu fett."

Unter Aufbringung seiner gesamten Kräfte, schaffte Draco es sich auf die Knie zu rappeln. Harry ruckte ein Stück höher und es gelang ihm, die Arme über den Rand zu bekommen, um einen Teil seines Gewichts selbst zu tragen. Dies verschaffte Draco den Spielraum um Umzugreifen und Harry unter den Armen zu packen, um ihm zu helfen sich das letzte Stück über den Rand zu ziehen.

Atemlos lagen sie nebeneinander.

„Das war knapp."

„Wenn du eher was gesagt hättest, dann hätten wir mehr Zeit gehabt."

„Ich hab's doch selbst nicht gleich gemerkt. Die Stufen sind von unten nach oben langsam verschwunden. Anscheinend kann nur einer zurzeit den Fluchtweg nutzen."

„Das wird immer sinnfreier."

Harry nickte. „Wir sollten schnell weiter, bevor noch mehr passiert."

Draco rappelte sich vom Boden hoch, sackte aber fast sofort auf die Knie. _Scheiße_

„Alles okay bei dir?" fragte Harry nach, als er bemerkte, dass Draco anscheinend Probleme hatte auf die Beine zu kommen.

Der Blonde nickte gequält und rappelte sich mit verbissenem Gesicht erneut hoch. „Geht schon." quetschte er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Die rechte Hand wanderte an seine Seite und er atmete einmal tief durch. Soweit würde es nicht kommen, dass er seine Schwäche vor Potter zugeben würde.

Besagter Gryffindor jedoch hatte nicht im Mindesten vor, dem blonden Slytherin auch nur ein Wort von dem zu glauben, was er da von sich gab. Allerdings musste er ihn ja nicht dazu zwingen sich helfen zu lassen. „Gut. Wenn du meinst… dann sieh zu, ich will weiter…"

Und wieder einmal folgten sie schweigend dem gewohnten Gang.

Erst als der Weg wieder einmal in einer Kammer endete, hielt Harry es für notwendig sich wieder nach Draco umzudrehen. Der Blonde war ein wenig zurück geblieben, jedoch nur soweit, dass er es schaffte den kleinen Raum hinter Harry zu betreten, bevor die Tür zuviel.

„Igitt… es ist heiß hier drin." bemerkte Draco.

Harry nickte. „Seltsam… wo kommt die Hitze her? Und Irgendwo ist hier auch ein Luftzug, merkst du das?"

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte anderes im Kopf als sich um das herrschende Klima zu kümmern. Er wollte schnellstmöglich hier raus und der Weg hinaus führte nur über die letzte Aufgabe, bzw. das letzte Symbol. „Such den Dachs und dann lass uns hier endlich raus, ja? Ich will ins Bett."

„Du solltest vielleicht vorher noch bei Madame Pomfrey vorbeischauen."

„Sag mir nicht was ich zu tun habe!"

„Dann lass es eben bleiben und du kannst morgen vielleicht nicht mal mehr aufstehen. Wenn du mich fragst, dann sieht deine Verletzung schwer nach Rippenbruch aus."

„Woher willst du das denn wissen, Potter?" Draco strich sich mit der linken Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn. In dem kleinen Raum hatte sich die Hitze unnatürlich schnell aufgestaut und war in kurzer Zeit bereits unerträglich geworden.

Auch dem Gryffindor war warm. In dem kleinen Augenblick, in welchem sich die zwei jetzt in diesem Raum aufhielten waren bereits ihre Klamotten und Körper komplett durchgetrocknet. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung streife Harry sich sein Hemd vom Körper und warf Draco einen auffordernden Blick zu. Dessen Augen wurden groß. „Was willst du Potter?"

„Nichts… mir ist bloß heiß und ich gedenke nicht hier zu zerfließen, während ich schaue wie wir weiterkommen. Wenn du magst, dann kann ich mir übrigens deine Wunde mal ansehen, ich hab ein wenig Erfahrungen was Verletzungen angeht."

„Kann ich mir gut vorstellen, ich hab auch noch nie jemanden gekannt, der so oft vom Besen gefallen ist wie du."

„Glaub mir ich hab mir noch auf ganz andere Art und Weise Verletzungen zugezogen als nur dadurch vom Besen zu fallen."

„Ich glaube ich will gar nicht wissen wie noch…" murmelte Draco fast unverständlich und bekam schon wieder rote Ohren. Diesmal konnte er das wenigstens auf die Hitze schieben. Lauter sagte er: „Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir den Dachs finden."

Harry nickte.

Gemeinsam begannen die Beiden nun nach dem letzten Symbol, dem Hufflepuff- Dachs zu suchen.

Nicht ganz fünf Minuten dauerte ihre Suche, dann sanken die beiden erschöpft nebeneinander auf den Boden. Zu ihren Füßen, mehr als nur deutlich und doch so versteckt, der Dachs. Das kleine Symbol war in den Fußboden eingemeißelt.

„Drücken?" fragte Draco matt.

„Drücken!" antwortete Harry und kämpfte sich schwer atmend auf die Füße. Die Hitze machte die Luft knapp. Dann trat Harry mit aller Gewalt auf das kleine Symbol des Dachses, es gab unter seinen Füßen nach.

Doch nicht nur das Symbol ging zurück, auch der Fußboden sank nach unten.

Schneller als Draco, der noch immer auf dem Boden saß, erfasste Harry die Situation. „Malfoy sie wird…" weiter kam er nicht, dann federte die Bodenplatte so heftig nach oben, dass es die beiden Jungs in die Luft warf; sie flogen.

Draco schrie auf und machte sich schnellstmöglich gerade, während Harry sich auf die Lippe biss um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken, bevor er seinen Blick nach oben richtete. Mit einem Blick erfasste er die Situation oberhalb ihrer Köpfe und konnte so rechtzeitig nach der, an der Decke angebrachten, Schlaufe greifen.

Der Flug dauerte nicht sehr lange. Harry griff fest in die Schlaufe, als dieser auch schon ein Ende hatte und die beiden Jungs direkt wieder zurück gefallen wären.

Draco registrierte Harrys Tun und griff ebenfalls nach oben, doch… ins Leere. Es war nur eine Schlaufe da.

„Halt dich an mir fest." hörte er Harry brüllen und griff, mehr aus Reflex, als Reaktion auf die Worte, um Harrys Hüfte.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm der Arm ausgerissen, als er mit einem plötzlichen Ruck sowohl sein eigenes, als auch Dracos Gewicht, mit nur einem Arm halten musste. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und sein Griff wollte sich lockern.

„Potter bist du bekloppt? Halt dich fest, oder du bringst uns beide um!"

Ein gequältes Keuchen entwich Harry.

Unter ihnen schloss sich die Luke durch die sie geflogen waren gerade rechtzeitig, bevor seine Kräfte den Dunkelhaarigen verließen und er loslassen musste.

Sie stürzten auf den Boden, jetzt war es nicht mehr tief, neben ihnen öffnete sich die Wand und gab den Durchgang in den nächsten dunklen Korridor frei.

Draco packte Harry und zog ihn die paar Meter in den Gang, runter von der Falltür die sich womöglich gleich wieder öffnen würde.

„Ich glaube…" Harry standen immer noch die Tränen in den Augen. „… meine Schulter ist ausgerenkt."

„Hör auf zu heulen Potter. Jetzt kann's nicht mehr weit sein, dann kannst du dich von Madame Pomfrey betüddeln lassen."

Harry kämpfte sich Mühsam auf die Beine und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Schulter.

„Und ich hatte echt geglaubt du würdest mir dankbar sein, dass ich dir das leben gerettet habe."

„Bild dir nichts ein Potter! Ich hab dir heute schon zweimal das leben gerettet."

Grummelnd musste Harry sich eingestehen, dass Malfoy Recht hatte.

„Lass uns weiter gehen. Ich bin mal gespannt wo wir wieder rauskommen werden." lenkte er schnell vom Thema ab.

Draco nickte und wieder einmal setzten sie ihren Weg durch einen dunklen Korridor fort, nur erhellt durch das Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe, jedoch war der Weg diesmal nicht so weit.

Nur wenig später standen sie vor einem großen Tor, dessen hölzerne Türen mit den vier Gründersymbolen verziert waren.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass das der Ausgang ist." bemerkte Draco, als er die Hand an den Türgriff legte.

„Quatsch nicht, mach lieber auf, ich hab keinen Bock mehr!"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, ignorierte das Brennen an seiner Seite und drückte das Tor auf.

Ein unglaublicher Sog riss die beiden Jungs mit sich, kaum dass das Tor ganz auf war. Draco blieb keine Zeit zu schreien, da wurden sie auch schon wieder ausgespuckt. Mitten in einen gemütlich aussehenden, halbrunden Raum.

Azurblaue Vorhänge verdeckten die Fenster, im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer, drum herum waren einige Sessel und Sofas zu einer gemütlichen Sitzecke angeordnet worden. Zwei Treppen führten an einer Seite nach oben und an der anderen führten zwei nach unten. An der flachen Raumseite standen einige Tische und Stühle. Ein Informationsbrett hing an der Wand.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte Harry laut, der diesen Raum nicht kannte, aber immerhin war es hier gemütlich warm und hell. Seine Schulter nahm langsam eine ungesunde, blau-lila Färbung an, der Schmerz war zu einem unangenehmen Pochen unter der Haut abgeklungen.

„Rawenclaw - Gemeinschaftsraum." beantwortete Draco seine Frage und Harry sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Woher weißt du das denn?"

„Ich war mal hier. Hab die Nacht hier verbracht…"

„Danke… zuviel Information." unterbrach Harry. „Wo geht's hier raus?"

„Normalerweise ist da hinter der Infotafel 'ne Tür…"

„Toll Malfoy… ich seh da aber keine Tür."

Draco ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Vorsichtig hob er sein Hemd an um sich seine Seite mal genauer anzusehen. Schnell ließ er es wieder sinken und seufzte, als er feststellen musste, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war die verschieden Farbtöne noch auseinander zu halten.

„Das hab ich auch gemerkt du Superhirn."

„Und wie kommen wir dann hier raus?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung."

Harry zog zischend die Luft ein, als er sich resignierend aufs Sofa fallen ließ und dabei mit der Schulter etwas zu fest an die Lehne stieß.

Draco seufzte und stand dann wieder auf. „Halt mal still." Noch bevor Harry reagieren konnte kniete der Blonde neben ihm auf dem Sofa und hielt seinen Arm fest im Griff. „Willst du was zum drauf beißen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und biss die Zähne zusammen, als Draco mit einem kräftigen Ruck seine Schulter wieder einkugelte, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein Schmerzensschrei entwischte.

„Wenn das hier wirklich der Rawenclaw – Gemeinschaftsraum wäre, dann wären spätestens jetzt alle wach." stellte Draco mit einem Blick in den immer noch leeren und fast beängstigend ruhigen Raum fest.

Harry nickte. „Und jetzt?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Wenn mir doch nur einfallen würde wie dieser verflixte Heilzauber ging, dann wäre es alles ein wenig einfacher." grummelte Harry und legte den Kopf zurück an die Sofalehne, so wie Draco es schon längst getan hatte.

Ruhig saßen sie eine Weile einfach nur nebeneinander

„Ich weiß es wieder!"

Verwirrt sah Harry auf. Der Blonde kniete bereits über ihm. „W – was?"

„_Remede"_ sagte Draco und zielte dabei mit seinem Zauberstab auf Harrys Schulter. _(A.d.A.: keine Ahnung wie der Heilzauber ist, aber remède ist das Französische Wort für Heilmittel)_

„Ah…" machte Harry überrascht, als er spürte wie die Schwellung zurückging, die blau-lila Färbung erst schmutzig gelb wurde und dann ganz ausblich und der Schmerz abebbte.

Draco grinste ihn überlegen an, hob dann sein Hemd an und heilte seine eigene Wunde. „_Remede._ So… das müsste eine Weile reichen." erklärte er, während er beobachtet, wie auch seine eigene Verletzung schwächer wurde und schließlich nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Ähm… Malfoy…"

„Ach Gott Potter was denn jetzt noch?"

„Ähm…"

„Was?"

„Du sitzt auf meinem Schoß…"

Schweigen.

Draco schluckte und bekam rote Ohren, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen, geschweige denn wieder von Harry runterkommen. Harry beobachtete den Blonden. Ohne großes Zutun hatte er ihn doch jetzt glatt genau dahin bekommen wo er ihn haben wollte. Und verdammt… er konnte einfach nicht abstreiten, dass er heiß aussah, so wie er da mit roten Ohren und gespreizten Beinen über ihm saß. Langsam bewegte er seinen Kopf auf den des Blonden zu, machte sich dabei nicht die Mühe seine Absicht ihm gegenüber zu verbergen.

Draco bewegte sich noch immer nicht, ließ Harry immer näher kommen, war wie hypnotisiert vom Blick der grünen Augen.

Als ihre Lippen sich berührten machte es bei beiden gleichzeitig „klick" im Kopf. Dracos Hände fanden den Weg in Harrys Haare, während die des Dunkelhaarigen sich um die Hüften des Blonden legten.

_A.d.A.: Ich muss an dieser Stelle folgendes sagen: Die nun folgende Lemonszene ist nur zu Bruchteilen meiner eigenen Fantasie entsprungen. Da ich kein Mensch bin der erntet was andere sähen, gehört das Lob hierfür Joy01. Aus ihrer Story „Man of dreams" habe ich mir zwei Szenen herausgegriffen, kombiniert, ein wenig verändert und voila: Harry und Draco haben Sex. _

_Ich bin immer noch lausig darin Lemonszenen selbst zu schreiben, gelobe aber zu üben. Der Rest der Geschichte stammt original aus meiner Fantasie und Feder… äh-… Verzeihung Tastatur. Danke an dieser Stelle noch mal an Joy01 für die freundliche Erlaubnis ihr Machwerk zu nutzen. Den Link zur Originalstory findet ihr in der Storybeschreibung._

Der Kuss schien wie ein stummes Signal zu sein auf das ihre Körper nur gewartet hatten. Wie automatisch versuchten beide gleichzeitig den Abstand zwischen ihren Körpern noch mehr zu verringern, zogen aneinander, um sich näher zu kommen.

Sie unterbrachen den Kuss fast zeitgleich. Kurz sahen sie sich in die Augen, nur um dann wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verfallen, welchen Harry nutzte um Draco sein Hemd von den Schultern zu streifen. Sein eigenes war ja schließlich schon in der letzten Kammer verloren gegangen.

Draco keuchte in den Kuss, als Harry direkt dazu überging über seine Brustwarzen zu streicheln und leicht hinein kniff. Fast sofort richteten sich diese auf. Sein Kopf fiel in den Nacken, so unterbrach er den Kuss. Als Harry dies wahrnahm ließ er seine Lippen an Dracos Kinn hinunter zu dessen Hals wandern, küsste diesen entlang, verweilte kurz am Schlüsselbein und küsste sich dann weiter hinunter um seine streichelnde linke Hand an der einen Brustwarze durch seine Lippen zu ersetzen.

Da der Blonde nicht allein Harry die Führung überlassen wollte bewegte er seine Hüfte hin und her, ließ sie leicht kreisen und drückte sich mal mehr, mal weniger stark in Harrys Schoß.

Harry musste sich beherrschen um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Er konnte fast schön spüren wie sein Penis am Hintern des über ihm sitzenden entlang glitt. Leider war noch zu viel Stoff dazwischen, aber es fühlte sich jetzt schon verdammt gut an.

Plötzlich wurde der Blonde sich bewusst über seine Gedanken und tauchte für einen Augenblick aus seiner Ekstase wieder auf. Verdammt das war POTTER auf dessen Schoß er saß. Es war POTTER, der ihn da gerade so anmachte und: und das war das Schlimmste: Potter war ein Kerl. Und er auch… aber störte ihn das noch?

Harrys Kopf war leer und er wusste nicht was er tun wollte. Sollte er Draco von seinem Schoß stoßen? Wusste Draco was er ihm da gerade antat? Und wo zum Teufel sollte er seine Hände hintun?? Doch die brennende Lust in seinem Körper und die pulsierende Erregung in seiner Hose, die jetzt immer stärker gegen Dracos Hintern zu drücken begann, ließen diese Gedanken schnell wieder verschwinden. Die Realität verschwamm vor seinem inneren Auge und wurde unwichtig im Vergleich zu dem was im Augenblick passierte. Verdammt. Es war so gut, warum also sollte er es nicht genießen?

Ein leises Wimmern entfleuchte ihm, als Draco sich noch enger gegen seinen Schoß drängte. Er spürte wie Draco seine Beine auseinander spreizte und sich mit den Händen auf Harrys Schultern abstützte. Immer schwerer wurde Harrys Atem und immer schmerzhafter pulsierte sein Penis. Draco bewegte sich immer schneller und ließ noch einige male seine Hüfte kreisen, bis Harry sich endlich ergeben musste. Ein Stöhnen entkam seiner Kehle, als er sich in seine Boxershorts ergoss.

Draco grinste und rutschte weiter auf dem Schoß des Gryffindors herum, allerdings nicht mehr ganz so schnell.

Harry seufzte auf, als er den Kopf hob und Dracos verschmitzten Blick begegnete, dann wanderte sein eigener Blick an dem Slytherin herab. Dessen Hose zeigte eine eindeutige Ausbeulung im Schritt. Wieder musste Harry aufseufzen. Der Gedanke daran, dass er das bewirkt hatte ließ auch seine eigene Hose gleich wieder enger werden.

Schnell ließ Draco sich seitwärts an der Sofalehne hinab gleiten und zog Harry dabei mit sich, auf sich. Ein Blick noch in die Augen des Anderen, dann nahmen sie den Kuss wieder auf.  
Draco stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und zog Harry näher an sich, klemmte dabei dessen Hände zwischen ihren Körpern ein. Gierig fuhr er mit den Fingern an Harrys Rücken hinunter und griff zu, als er bei dem schönen, festen Po angekommen war,… zog Harrys Hüfte näher an seine heran.

Harry stöhnte.

Ihre Erregungen wuchsen unaufhaltsam, während sie sich aneinander rieben. Harry wollte endlich mehr. Mehr Kontakt zwischen ihren Körpern ohne die störenden Klamotten. Irgendwie schaffte er es seine Hände zu befreien und Dracos sowie auch seine Hose zu öffnen.

Draco bemerkte das erst, als er Harrys Hände in seiner Hose spürte. Kurz fragte er sich wie er das hinbekommen hatte, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber schnell. es gab schließlich soviel wichtigere Dinge im Augenblick.

Hastig suchten seine Lippen wieder die des Dunkelhaarigen, mussten aber auch wenig später bereits wieder von im ablassen. Aufstöhnend warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und genoss Harrys Hände. Eine abwechselnd seine Brustwarzen reizend, die andere eingeklemmt, zwischen ihren schwitzenden Körpern in seiner Hose, seinen Penis reibend.

Allerdings störte ihn hier bei all den Gefühlen noch so einiges. Zum Beispiel Harrys Hose, die immer noch seinen Körper bedeckte. Das bedeutete es war an der Zeit, dass diese Störenfriede verschwanden, weshalb er ungeduldig begann an Harrys Hosenbund zu zerren.

Harry bemerkte natürlich was der Blonde offensichtlich vorhatte und löste deshalb den Kontakt zwischen ihren Körpern um ihnen beiden den Platz zu verschaffen sich ihrer Hosen zu entledigen. Schnell fanden besagte Kleidungstücke und Boxershorts ihren Weg auf den Boden und Harry nahm seine Position über Draco wieder ein.

Wie Magnete fanden ihre Lippen wieder zusammen und ihre Zungen rangen wild miteinander, nur um sich danach wieder zärtlich zu streicheln. Es wurde heißer und heißer und sie wussten nicht wie sie sich abkühlen sollten … aber… sie wollten es im Moment auch gar nicht!!

Es prickelte regelrecht auf Dracos Lippen, was sich rasch auf seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Der Geruch, der von der warmen Haut in seine Nase stieg machte ihn fast wahnsinnig! Die Lust stieg mehr und mehr in ihm auf, floss durch seine Adern. Draco merkte, dass es Harry genauso ging, denn Harry rieb sich immer schneller gegen ihn. Ehrlich gesagt rieben sich beide immer schneller gegeneinander.

Als Harry sich leicht aufrichtete blickte Draco verwirrt auf. Was er sah ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Harry hatte seine eine Hand zum Mund geführt und zwei seiner langen schönen Finger zwischen seine Lippen gleiten lassen. Mit der Zunge umkreiste er die Finger aufreizend, befeuchtete sie und zog sie dann wieder heraus. Leicht glänzten sie im schummrigen Licht, dass das Feuer im Kamin spendete.

Nur am Rande bemerkte er daher, dass seine Beine gespreizt wurden. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde allerdings erst dann von ihrem Kuss abgelenkt, als er spürte wie Harrys Finger über seinen Eingang strichen und den heißen Muskelring von außen massierten.  
Als der erste Finger feucht in ihn eindrang, fühlte es sich sehr komisch an. Sein Körper krampfte sich etwas zusammen. Schließlich war es für ihn das erste Mal, dass er mit einem Mann schlief. Doch Harrys Kuss ließ ihn schnell entspannen. Der Dunkelhaarige schien seine Unerfahrenheit zu spüren und drosselte das Tempo. Scheinbar konnte er ihm an dieser Stelle ruhig die Führung überlassen.

Es folgte nach einer Weile auch ein zweiter Finger, massierte und weitete zusammen mit dem Ersten den engen Muskelring. Es tat einfach zu gut!

Harrys Lippen lösten sich wieder von seinem Mund,… verteilten kleine Küsse über sein ganzes Gesicht. Die Augenlieder, die Nasenspitze,… Wangen… Kinn… Harry wusste genau was er tun musste und Draco wollte mehr davon! Und er würde es bekommen.  
Als Harry an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte wurde es ihm fast wieder zu viel! Er wollte Harry näher spüren, ganz nah!!

Ein dritter Finger gesellte sich zu den anderen und Draco hielt es kaum noch aus. Ungeduldig und verlangend drängte er mit seiner Hüfte immer wieder gegen Harrys Finger. Dracos Empfindungen flossen wild durcheinander, aber es war noch nicht genug! Warum spielte Harry mit ihm?

Leidenschaftlich klammerte er sich mit seinen Armen an Harrys Rücken, umschlang ihn förmlich. Doch selbst daran konnte er jetzt nicht mehr denken, als Harry gezielt mit einem Finger einen süßen Punkt in ihm berührte. Harry reizte immer wieder seine Prostata und Draco zog sich noch fester an Harrys Körper heran und stöhnte laut auf.

„POTTER! Verdammt. hör auf zu spielen!"  
Er wollte ihn… jetzt und sofort. Und Harry verstand. Er hatte anscheinend genug gespielt.  
Er bemerkte, dass Draco seinen Orgasmus ansteuerte und zog seine Finger aus ihm zurück, was in Draco eine fast schmerzliche Leere hinterließ. Ungeduldig suchte er nach Harrys Penis, noch bevor dieser sich richtig in Position bringen konnte.  
Harrys Stöhnen war tief und leidenschaftlich, als Draco seine Männlichkeit berührte. Diese Töne beflügelten Draco richtig und er hielt es kaum noch aus ohne Harry zu sein. Ab jetzt war alles andere egal. Vor allem ob Harry zu Ende gespielt hatte oder nicht! Draco war einfach zu ungeduldig und nahm jetzt alles selbst in die Hand. Es ging nicht anders! Instinktiv wusste er was zu tun war.

Mit aller Kraft die er jetzt hatte, rollte er ihn und Harry herum. Zur Folge hatte das, dass sie von dem Sofa auf den Boden fielen. Harry schaute ziemlich baff aus der Wäsche, als er plötzlich auf dem Rücken lag und Draco über ihm war. Aber er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und stützte sich auf die Unterarme und unterstützte seinen Rücken mit einem der großen Sitzkissen.  
„Mr. Malfoy…" hauchte er verführerisch. „ Sie sind ja ein ganz Schlimmer!"  
„Nein!" sagte Draco heiser und beugte sich zu Harry herunter um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. „Ich möchte nur nicht mehr spielen."  
Und damit begann er sich entschlossen auf Harrys erregter, fester, heißer Männlichkeit sinken zu lassen was beide veranlasste laut aufzustöhnen.  
Draco warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stützte sich mit den Armen an Harrys Brust ab. Um ihn zu stützen und selbst nicht ganz untätig zu sein legte Harry ihm die Hände an die Hüften.

Verführerisch ließ Harry seine eigenen Hüften so weit es möglich war, kreisen und schickte Draco Schauer über den Rücken. Es war so erregend Draco zu beobachten, wie er mit geröteten Wangen und leicht geöffneten Mund über ihm hockte.

Schon bald hatte sich Draco auch soweit entspannt, dass er sich bewegen konnte, was ja sein eigentliches Interesse war. Er bewegte sich langsam auf und ab, spürte wie Harrys heiße Erregung mit jeder Bewegung etwas tiefer in ihn eindrang.

Die Enge um seine Männlichkeit machte Harry schier verrückt und er begann nicht nur mit seinen Hüften zu kreisen, sondern spielte Draco entgegen, stieß immer fester mit seinem Becken nach oben. Eine seiner Hände tastete sich nach Dracos Penis vor und ergriff diesen. Draco stöhnte laut auf als Harry begann die pochende Erregung im Rhythmus ihrer Bewegungen zu pumpen. Immer leidenschaftlicher prallten ihre Körper aufeinander und das Turmzimmer wurde von heißem Stöhnen erfüllt.

Feurig kratzte Draco über Harrys Brust, versuchte sich festzukrallen. Seine Kräfte verließen ihn und er hatte Bedenken, ob er diese Empfindungen aushalten konnte.  
Beide Körper standen unter Spannung, beide Männer spürten ein Prickeln, dass bis in die Haarspitzen ging. Dracos Arme verließ die Kraft und er rutschte weg… landete auf Harry, der ihn auffing.

Sofort eroberte Harry wieder seine bebenden Lippen und küsste ihn atemlos. Alles geschah, ohne ihren Rhythmus zu unterbrechen. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihren Körpern begannen sich zu mischen und ließen die Haut aneinander kleben. Ihr Zungenspiel wurde bald schon wieder unterbrochen, weil sie kaum noch Luft bekamen.  
Draco legte seinen Kopf in Harrys Halsbeuge, leckte leicht über die salzige Haut und sog den Geruch in sich auf, der von der heißen Haut aufstieg.

Harry griff indessen fest nach Dracos Pobacken, zog ihn immer wieder auf seine Männlichkeit herab. Er merkte schnell, dass Draco seinem Höhepunkt ansteuerte und auch er selbst würde bald am Rand seiner Ekstase ankommen. Aus diesem Grund unterbrach er kurz ihren Rhythmus, wofür er ein leichtes Murren von Draco erntete,… um ihre Körper wieder herumzurollen.

Draco schaute ihn ganz konfus an, als er sich wieder auf dem Rücken befand. Allerdings war er schon so tief in ihrer Lust versunken, dass es ihn nicht weiter störte. So hatte er die Chance Harrys Rücken mit den Armen und Harrys Hüfte mit den Beinen zu umschlingen.

Er dachte nicht mehr an Folgen oder Moral, er handelte einfach nur.

Sie waren sich wieder ganz nah, ihre heiße, feuchte Haut rieb aneinander,… sie spürten ihre rasenden Herzen wie sie in ihren Brustkörben immer heftiger schlugen... Das alles waren Gefühle, die ihre Hirne in wenigen Sekunden registrieren, während Harry begann wieder tief in Draco hinein zu stoßen.

Wieder stöhnten beide kehlig auf. Schneller und härter wurde ihr Rhythmus,… viel schneller wurde ihre Atmung… ihr Stöhnen. Dracos Finger krallten sich in Harrys Schultern und er schaffte es, seine Hüfte Harrys Stößen entgegen zu bringen.

Draco konnte nicht mehr denken, konnte seinen Körper nicht mehr kontrollieren und konnte auch nichts mehr zurückhalten. Harry stieß immer wieder gezielt gegen seinen heißen Lustpunkt, pumpte immer fester Dracos Erregung. Es ging nicht mehr!  
Mit einem Lustschrei verkrampfte sich sein gesamter Körper vor Lust. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken, als Harry ihn mit heißen Stößen über die Klippe stieß und ins lustvolle Nirwana schleuderte.

Harry hielt nur noch drei Stöße durch. Dracos enger Muskelring und die heißen Wände griffen fest um seine schmerzvoll pochende Männlichkeit. Er keuchte auf, bevor ein Stöhnen seine Kehle verließ und er Draco in die süße lustvolle Trance folgte und sich mit einem starken Orgasmus in den Blonden ergoss. Draco stöhnte gleich noch einmal auf, als er spürte wie Harrys Wärme ihn durchflutete… sich in ihm ausbreitete.

Nur langsam klang ihr Orgasmus ab und nur langsam beruhigte sich ihr Atem.  
Draco entwich ein kleines Keuchen, als Harry sich aus ihm zurückzog und ihn eng an sich zog. Erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem, diesmal überraschend zärtlichem Kuss. Alles entspannte sich und so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, als Draco friedlich in Harrys warmer Umarmung einschlief und dass auch Harry wenig später den Weg ins Land der Träume fand.

_A.d.A.: So… bedankt euch bei Joy01 für dieses nette Beisammensein. Ich wollte die Lemonszene weglassen, aber eine Freundin hat mich genervt, dass sie an dieser Stelle reingehört. Deshalb musste ich erst um Erlaubnis fragen. °_

_Weiter geht's mit Chaos/Dracomask…_

Als Draco die Augen aufschlug war das erste, das er registrierte, dass er nicht in Slytherin sein konnte und dass es eindeutig viel zu hell war um 6 Uhr morgens zu sein, die Zeit um die er für die Schule normalerweise aufstand.

Daher hatte er zwei Möglichkeiten:

1. Es waren Ferien und er war zu Hause im Manor, hatte sich ausgeschlafen und nun einen weiteren langweiligen Ferientag vor sich.

Oder 2. Er hatte nicht geträumt, dass er mit Potter in einen geheimen Fluchtweg geraten war und mehrere Male fast gestorben wäre. Das würde dann allerdings bedeuten, dass er mit Potter geschlafen hätte, es verdammt gut gewesen war und sie noch immer in diesem Psydo-Rawenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum festsaßen.

Nachdem er alles noch einmal kurz durchdacht hatte entschloss Draco sich dazu, dass er es nicht mehr wusste und auch nicht wissen wollte. Mit einem Seufzen drehte er sich auf den Rücken und: sah in Harrys Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen Schlafmütze. Steh auf, ich hab was getan während du noch gepennt hast und hab den Ausgang gesucht."

Ruckartig setzte Draco sich auf.

„Sag mir, dass ich geträumt habe!"

„Wenn du auf den Wahnsinnssex anspielst, den wir hatten, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Der war echt."

Panisch sah Draco an sich runter. Er war nackt.

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Ich bin nicht schwul."

„Sah aber gestern nicht aus als wärst du hetero."

„Ich bin nicht schwul!"

„Schon gut, schon gut, dann bist du bi."

„Bi?"

„Ja bi, du weißt schon… beide Geschlechter bevorzugend." Harry grinste.

„Das…"

„Ja?"

„Das… Potter… ich… du… wir…" Draco brach ab. Nein! So tief würde er nicht sinken, jetzt auch noch vor Potter herumzustottern wie ein kleines Mädchen nach ihrem ersten Mal. Kurz schloss er die Augen und zählte langsam bis drei. Dann holte er tief Luft.

„Okay… wir hatten Sex. Okay… es war gut… und vielleicht bin ich wirklich nicht ganz so hetero wie ich bisher angenommen hatte, aber: Das hier bleibt unter uns und ist eine einmalige Sache, ist das klar?"

Harry blinzelte ihn verwirrt an.

So schnell hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Draco einen klaren Kopf bekommen würde. Gerne hätte er ihn noch ein wenig weiter geneckt. Jetzt sah er bloß perplex dabei zu, wie der Blonde seine Sachen vom Boden aufsammelte und sich schleunigst anzog.

Er fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Sollte das wirklich schon alles gewesen sein?

„Ähm… okay…" war alles was ihm spontan dazu einfiel.

Draco zog sich sein Hemd an und begann die Knöpfe zu schließen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Harry. Auch wenn er eben noch etwas anderes gesagt hatte, so konnte er doch nicht umhin zu denken, dass der Gryffindor ziemlich gut aussah.

Die Jeans des Dunkelhaarigen hing locker auf Hüfthöhe und jetzt erst fiel dem Blonden auf, dass der oberste Knopf gar nicht geschlossen war. Sein Hemd hatte Harry ja gestern noch im letzten Tunnel einbüßen müssen und deshalb war er oben ohne.

Absichtlich ließ der Slytherin sich Zeit um seine Beobachtungen fortführen zu können. Himmel! Warum war ihm das gestern nicht aufgefallen? Er schluckte und verschloss den letzten Knopf, dann wandte er den Blick ab.

„Wir sollten uns daran machen den Ausgang zu finden…"

Harry hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefasst. Ihm war Dracos Musterung keinesfalls entgangen und sein Selbstbewusstsein war wieder genau da wo es hingehörte. Den würde er schon noch davon überzeugen was gut für ihn war. „Ich denke es ist am besten, wenn du dich mal genau umschaust. Im Gegensatz zu mir bist du nämlich schon mal hier gewesen und siehst vielleicht einen Unterschied, der auf den Ausgang hindeuten könnte."

Draco sah ihn überrascht an. „Wie? Sag bloß die kleine Chang hat dich nicht hierher eingeladen."

„Nein hat sie nicht. Wir haben uns im Raum der Wünsche getroffen. Nicht, dass es dich etwas angehen würde."

„Sie bringt's eh nicht." bemerkte Draco und schlug sich kurz darauf die Hand vor den Mund. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr geredet, bevor er gedacht hatte. Seine Eltern hatten ihn gut genug erzogen, damit er diese unsinnige Eigenschaft schnell ablegte.

Der Blick von Harry den er für diese Aussage bekam, sagte ihm, dass es echt besser gewesen wäre, er hätte geschwiegen.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte der Gryffindor bissig.

Draco seufzte. „Was denkst du denn? Irgendeiner muss mich doch hier rein gelassen haben, damit ich die Nacht hier verbringen konnte, oder?"

„Wann war das?"

„Letzten Monat. Keine Panik… in der fünften Klasse war sie dir immer treu."

Jetzt seufzte Harry. „Tja… ich ihr aber nicht, also was reg ich mich auf."

„W-wah--sss?" lachte Draco ungläubig. „Du?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hatte was mit 'nem Slytherin. Irgendwo muss man ja anfangen wenn man plötzlich entdeckt, dass man mehr auf Jungs steht, nicht wahr?" verschmitzt grinste er Draco an.

„S-slytherin? Wer?"

„Oh du kennst ihn. Wundert mich fast, dass er dir das nicht erzählt hat wo ihr doch so gut befreundet seit."

Draco wurde blass. Hier deckten sich gerade Geheimnisse für ihn auf, von denen er ganz sicher war, dass er sie niemals hatte erfahren wollen. Potter war mit Blaise im Bett gewesen.

Entschieden schüttelte Draco den Kopf und diese Gedanken ab. Es war eh egal was er sich dabei dachte. Er konnte Blaise nicht einmal Vorwürfe machen, immerhin hatte er selbst mit Potter geschlafen.

Tief durchatmend sah er sich noch einmal genau im Raum um. Es war schon komisch wie sich ihre Geschichten überschnitten… Sein bester Freund mit Potter, er selbst mit dessen Exfreundin. Okay… war jetzt nicht unbedingt so spektakulär, aber immerhin…

„Ich finde hier nichts. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie man rauskommt." informierte Draco nach einer Weile und ließ sich wieder zurück aufs Sofa plumpsen. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach warten bis sie uns vermissen."

Harrys Magen gab ihm die Antwort indem er knurrte. „Bis dahin sind wir hier verhungert."

„Du denkst auch nur ans Essen…"

„Nö… einen Teil des Tages schlafe ich auch."

„Und dann träumst du vom Essen!"

Harry streckte sich. „Vielleicht… aber das ändert nichts. Ich will hier raus."

„Hm…." machte Draco. „Hat Granger jetzt eigentlich wirklich was mit Weasley, oder ist das ein Gerücht?"

„Hu?"

„Komm schon tu nicht so, ich versuche ein Gespräch anzufangen um die Langeweile tot zu schlagen. Man hört so einiges in Hogwarts."

Harry seufzte. „Naja… ich weiß zwar nicht was dich das angeht, aber ich würde sagen sie arbeiten dran. Bisher haben sie sich beide noch nicht getraut, aber das es Gerüchte gibt wundert mich ehrlich gesagt nicht." Ein Schulterzucken des Gryffindors machte Draco auf etwas aufmerksam, aber er entschied sich es besser noch nicht anzusprechen.

„Vielleicht solltest du den beiden Anfängern mal ein bisschen unter die Arme greifen."

„Ach? Gerade ich, oder was? Ich krieg ja nicht mal mein eigenes Liebesleben auf die Reihe."

„Auf einmal? Hörte sich gestern noch anders an."

„Hör doch auf. Ich hab seit Cho keine Beziehung mehr gehabt. Und ich laufe seit fast einem halben Jahr einem Typen hinterher."

„Seit 'nem halben Jahr? Wer soll das sein, der dem Liebeswerben eines Harry Potter innerhalb einer so langen Zeitspanne noch nicht nachgegeben hat?"

„Jemand der von seinem Glück noch gar nichts weiß, weil dieser Harry Potter bisher nicht genug Gryffindor war um es dieser Person zu sagen." gestand Harry.

Draco zog die Schultern hoch und ließ sie mit einem Seufzen wieder sinken. „Du stehst aber nicht auf Finnigan, oder?"

„Um Himmelswillen, nein!"

„Weasley?"

„Malfoy!" Harrys Ton war warnend und der Slytherin beschloss es besser nicht zu übertreiben. Stattdessen entschloss er sich dem Gryffindor endlich seine Entdeckung mitzuteilen.

„Das Bild da, über dem Infobrett, dass war sonst nicht da."

„Warum sagst du das nicht gleich?"

„Weil ich es vorhin erst gemerkt habe."

Harry stand auf. Ein wenig musste er sich recken um an besagtes Bild heran zu kommen, dann fand er darunter einen Schalter, den er umlegte. Vor ihnen schwang eine bisher verborgene Tür auf.

Auch Draco erhob sich. „Endlich! Ich will ins Bett."

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum, hinter ihnen fiel sofort die Tür zu. Ein Blick durch den Korridor in dem sie standen sagte ihnen sofort, dass sie zurück in Hogwarts waren, sie waren in der Nähe des Rawenclaw – Gemeinschaftraumes.

Draußen war es bereits wieder hell und Vögel zwitscherten.

Harry streckte sich und gähnte. „Wir sollten wirklich ins Bett verschwinden, am besten bevor uns jemand erwischt."

Die Karte der Rumtreiber lag im Gryffindor – Gemeinschaftsraum, was vielleicht auch besser so war. Immerhin hätte sie sonst wohl in Harrys Umhangtasche gesteckt und der Umhang war bereits in der ersten Kammer verloren gegangen.

Draco warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Es ist fast 8 Uhr. Ich komm niemals bis zum Slytherin – Gemeinschaftsraum ohne aufzufallen. Vor der großen Halle ist jetzt bestimmt die Hölle los, immerhin ist Frühstückszeit. Und ich MUSS da vorbei." er seufzte.

„Aus dem Vierten Stock führt ein Geheimgang bis direkt vor die Tür." informierte Harry und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Komm mit. Ich zeig's dir."

„Äh… gut….aber woher weißt du wo der Eingang zu meinem Gemeinschaftsraum ist?" wollte Draco wissen, folgte Harry aber.

„Betriebsgeheimnis."

Schweigend schlichen sie sich durch die Schule. Harrys häufige nächtliche Ausflüge machten sich jetzt bezahlt, so kannte er die Geheimgänge die sonst kaum einer kannte und die so gut wie nie benutzt wurden.

Vor der Statue im vierten Stock, von der Harry wusste, dass sich dahinter eine Treppe verbarg, die hinter einem Wandteppich in den Kerkern, ganz in der Nähe des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Schlangen endete, blieben sie stehen. Bisher war ihnen noch niemand begegnet. Kurz sahen sie sich an, dann mussten beide grinsen.

„Okay Potter, hier trennen sich wohl unsere Wege… fürs Erste." fügte er hinzu.

Harry legte den Kopf schief. „Was soll das heißen."

„Das ich deine Aussage vorhin sehr wohl verstanden habe."

Noch bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Draco sich vorgebeugt und ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen gehaucht, dann war er so schnell verschwunden, dass Harry sich kaum sicher war, dass das gerade wirklich passiert war.

Das Kribbeln in seinen Lippen sagte ihm jedoch, dass es wahr war und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Einige sehr interessante Tage würden auf ihn zukommen und sicher würde Malfoys Rolle darin nicht unbedingt klein sein.

Und während Harry den Rest des Weges hinter sich brachte, der ihn noch von seinem Bett trennte, begann seine Fantasie bereits damit Pläne zu schmieden.

Ende!!


End file.
